


Private Joke

by femmenoire



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmenoire/pseuds/femmenoire
Summary: A first step...





	Private Joke

She felt like herself for the first time in a long time. She still woke up with that dull throbbing deep in her chest, but when she decided to pin her hair up, rather than just tie a scarf on, she knew things were getting better.

And the sun helped. They were all on the roof, hiding from the probation officer to avoid painting over a fresh batch of graffiti, when the clouds broke. Without even thinking, Alisha pulled off her belt, unzipped her jumpsuit, threw on her sunglasses and laid out on the least dirty chair to soak up the sun.

“What are you doing,” Simon says when her belt landed at his feet.

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

“It looks like you’re stripping,” Nathan says. “Hold on let me get some cash.”

Alisha frowned at the sound of jingling coins in his pocket.

“You’re disgusting,” Kelly says with a frown.

“I’ve got enough for you darlin’ if you want to join her.”

 “Dickhead,” Kelly and Alisha say in unison.

 “You really should watch out.” Curtis’s discomfort drips form every word. “You could burn.”

“I’ve got some… sunscreen,” Simon squeaks, just barely loud enough to be heard. He gulps loudly when everyone looks his way. “If you want it.”

 “What are you doing with sunscreen? Wanking in the toilets? I prefer Vaseline but the sunscreen might be creamier and-”

“I don’t wank in the toilets,” Simon replies. “My face burns sometimes, so I always bring it with me.”

“Sure Simon, thanks,” Alisha says with a bright smile.

 He stands stiffly, his eyes wide as if he’d expected her to say no. “It’s… it’s in the changing room. I’ll be right back.” He hurries away.

 “For fuck’s sake. She could be burnt to a crisp by then,” Nathan yells at Simon’s back.

 “Prick,” Alisha says.

 When he comes back he approaches her awkwardly. “H-here you go.”

 “Can you put it on my back,” she asks, shifting onto her stomach.

 He shakes his head before he can open his mouth to answer. “N-No. I-I can’t touch you.”

 “Not unless you want to hear what he wants to stick up y-”

 “Nathan, if you don’t shut the fuck up, yea, I’m gonna throw you off this roof,” Kelly blurts.

 “Ha, I already fell off here before. Can’t think of anything original?”

 Kelly takes a deep breath full of annoyance. “Alright, I’m gonna hang you off the edge by your ankles so you fall right on your head. That should take a while to heal.”

 “I’ll help,” Curtis says from his seat.

 “Alright, alright. No need to get graphic.”

 “Simon… Simon,” Alisha whispers to him. “So are you gonna put the sunscreen on me or what?”

 “I-I can’t. Wouldn’t you rather-”

 “If I wanted somebody else, I’d ask them, yea. I’m asking you. Besides, it’s a spray, you don’t actually have to touch me.”

 He looked down at the bottle clutched tight in his hands as if seeing it for the first time. “Oh I… I forgot.”

 “So there’s no problem then.”

 She laid her head on her crossed arms and watched him through the cover of her sunglasses. He fumbles with the cap but finally gets it off. She can hear Nathan and Kelly arguing in the background and knew that Curtis was probably watching, but she didn’t care. Simon crouches down next to her, his hands shaking.

 He sprays the liquid across her back with bright eyes. He swallows painfully, his lips pursed, but he never takes his eyes off of her.

 She could feel it, light as a feather, his gaze on her skin.

 When he’s done he caps the bottle but stays crouched next to her.

 She smiles softly to herself.

 “So I was thinking,” she said softly so only he could hear. He dropped his eyes immediately to the ground but still doesn’t move away.

 “About what?” His voice is thick.

 “I was thinking you could make me a mixtape.”

 “A… mixtape?” His brows knit together in a way she’s come to appreciate more than she ever thought she could.

 “Yea. I’ve been looking for some new music and I thought you could recommend some bands.”

 There were those big eyes again. “Really?”

 “Yes, Simon,” she says in exasperation. “You can do that can’t you, make a mixtape?”

 He looked worried for a second, as if he’d truly upset her, and then his face relaxes. “I can,” he says slowly, “but I don’t think they make music tapes much anymore. It’d probably just be easier to make a mix cd.”

 He smiles in that smug childlike way he’s been doing every now and then, like a little boy still learning how to tell jokes properly. Which he still is really. Alisha looks at him for a second before bursting into laughter.

 His smile brightens and he even manages to chuckle along with her.

 “Oy, what are you two laughing about,” Nathan yells.

 Simon shuts down immediately, resting his chin on his knees and dropping his eyes to the ground.

 Alisha turns her head to face Nathan. “None of your business, wanker. This is between Simon and me.”

 “You and Simon!?” Nathan’s voice was that high-pitched annoying that sometimes made Alisha want to punch him on principle. “Since when is there a you and Simon? And when did you start having private jokes?”

 “Since now you idiot,” Alisha spits. She turns back to Simon and just catches the small smile playing on his lips. “Thanks, yea, for the sunscreen. And I can’t wait for my mixta- I mean mix cd.”

 “You’re welcome,” he said softly.

 He walks back to his seat near Kelly.

 They don’t talk for the rest of the day, but he makes sure to say goodbye to her, his hand waving simply as she was leaving for the day. And she makes sure to smile and wave back.

 It was a first step.

She still had a long way to go. 

Before he was the man she'd fallen in love with. 


End file.
